


Same Kind of Eyes as Me

by EntameWitchLulu



Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntameWitchLulu/pseuds/EntameWitchLulu
Summary: After being taken back to Academia, Selena manages to escape - but she decides she can't leave without trying to free the other girls still trapped her.
Relationships: Rin/Serena (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Same Kind of Eyes as Me

Shouts rang out down the hallway after her, but Selena didn’t stop running though her heart threatened to burst. Her lungs  _ burned _ . She hadn’t been this out of shape in her entire life, but whatever those blasted Security thugs had sprayed her with was still dragging at her muscles and making it hard to breathe.

Still, she allowed herself a self-satisfied grin as she rocketed down the hall, pressing one hand to the crook of her elbow to press down the thin trickle of blood from where she’d ripped out the IV tube. Stupid assholes. She had no idea what Academia’s scientists planned on doing to her in that basement hospital room, but they’d been stupid. They’d thought she was still paralyzed enough, they hadn’t bothered to sedate her. She’d played her cards right, and broken out just as they were inserting the IV. That stupid doctor hadn’t know what had hit him when she’d suddenly socked him in the side of the head with her boot.

But if she couldn’t keep up this pace, she was sure to get dragged back there to whatever nefarious plan the Professor had for her. That sobered her up with a mixture of fear and hurt, and surprise at the hurt. She’d always thought the Professor would...that he wouldn’t treat her like that, even if she  _ had _ defected.

But no, now wasn’t the time for that. First, she had to get out of the building, and then she had to find a boat, and then she had to get  _ out _ . Whatever the Professor needed her and the other girls for, she had to make  _ sure _ she stayed out of his hands, as long as possible, to delay him completing said plans until Reiji and the others could get here.

_ If they get here _ , her traitorous mind thought. _ If they try to come for you _ .

She shoved aside. They’d come back for her. Reiji wouldn’t abandon her. Yuya definitely wouldn’t give up until he’d saved her and Yuzu and everyone. They’d come for her.

She just had to make sure she was able to get to them.

As she reached the far end of the hall, though, a sudden thought occurred to her, and she slowed. She shot a look over her shoulder, but no one was on her tail just yet. The basement was a maze, but at least there weren’t any students wandering around who might try to stop her. And her internal sense of direction was pretty good; she was pretty sure she could angle herself to one of the exits, and then fight her way through if she had to, even if she didn’t have her Duel Disk.

But...

She flickered her eyes behind her. She couldn’t be the only one of the girls held down here, could she?

_ If the other two are here...Kurosaki’s sister and Yugo’s friend... _ she thought.  _ What if...could I get them out? _

She was inside Academia. That was more than she could say for any other Lancer right now. Rather than simply escaping, shouldn’t she try to complete their mission? Rescue the girls and ruin Academia’s plans? She couldn’t ask for a better set up. Could she risk it? She had no idea where they were being held, after all, and while her cards were safely tucked in her pocket, she didn’t have a Duel Disk.

_ What would Reiji have said? _ she thought.  _ Get myself out first, and not linger, probably. _

But would they ever have a better chance than this?? If she could just find a Duel Disk with teleportation protocol installed, she’d have an out, and she could bring the girls with her! Kurosaki’s sister, and Yugo’s friend would be safe! 

Didn’t she owe those two that much? To try? And didn’t she owe it to those girls not to leave them here to Academia’s plans?

Selena grit her teeth. She heard pounding footsteps down one hallway, and ducked down the next. Think, think, think, she ordered herself. She’d been down in the basement before, for training exercises, and to deliver students who were being isolated as punishment. Would the girls be kept in the same detention areas? She doubted it. So perhaps the other side...?

She made up her mind. She wasn’t going to leave without trying. She turned herself towards the mysterious other side of the basement complex.

There were a few doors down the halls as she ran, but none of them looked like cells, and she couldn’t stop to check them. She kept a close eye out for any pursuers, both ahead and behind her. 

If she could just find  _ one _ of them. If she could just get  _ one _ more of her counterparts out of harm’s way...she had no idea if Yuzu had been able to escape, either. If she could keep at least two of them out of Academia’s clutches...

A loud banging rang out from a nearby door, and Selena flinched so hard she went careening into the opposite wall, bruising her hip against the stone.

“Hey!” a voice cried from the other side. “I know you’re out there, you bastards! I’m not going to shut up until you let me  _ out _ of here!”

Selena’s heart was beating  _ too _ fast, and she was choking on it. She massaged the heel of her hand into her chest. But that voice...

“Hello?” she called, running up to the door. “Who’s there?”

The door rattled when the girl on the other side kicked it as hard as she could.

“Who the hell do you think, you asshole? The girl you  _ kidnapped _ !”

Selena sucked in a breath.  _ Lucky me. _

“Are you Ruri?” she called, pressing to the door. “Or Rin?”

The shouting and banging stopped for a second.

“Rin,” the girl said after a moment, her voice clearly guarded. “Who the hell are you?”

Yugo’s friend. Selena swallowed around her racing heart and tried to breathe.

“My name is Selena,” she said. “I’m like you — I was caught and dragged here. But I’m going to try to get you out.”

“Sure you are,” Rin growled on the other side of the door. “And then I’ll beat your ass for lying to me!”

Selena groaned. She didn’t have time for this.

“Listen!” she said. “I’m here to help. I’m — I met your friend, Yugo. He’s looking for you too!”

A brief, dead silence rang out from the other side of the door.

“Yugo?” Rin said, her voice suddenly tinged with hope. “You’ve seen Yugo? He’s all right?”

“He’s fine, but we might not be if we don’t get you out of here,” Selena said.

But how would she unlock the door? She had no keys...

“Got you!”

A hand seized Selena’s shoulder, and she yelled.

“Selena? Hey! What’s going on out there?” Rin yelled.

The Obelisk soldier yanked Selena around, trying to shove her face first against the ground as he twisted her arm up. Growling, Selena twisted with him, fast enough to throw him off balance. She jammed her heel against his foot and he yelled, and she spun away, eyes roving down the hallway for signs of his two partners. None readily appeared — they must have split their trio to try and cage her in. That was there mistake.

Selena kneed the Obelisk boy in the crotch as he lunged for her again, grabbing him by the back of the neck and flinging him hard against the door. His head struck the door so hard that his helmet rang like a gong, and Selena winced at the noise. If they didn’t know where she was before, they did now. 

Before he could recover, she grabbed one of his wrists and slammed her knee into his back, slamming him to the ground. This time, the hit to the head stuck, and he went limp and unconscious beneath her. Her body throbbed from the exertion, but she had enough presence of mind to unlatch his Duel Disk and slid it onto her own arm. Obelisk Force disks ought to be able to teleport. Now they had their out.

“Hey, Selena! What’s going on out there?”

“Just nearly got jumped,” Selena gasped. “Don’t worry, I got him. Get back from the door.”

To her credit, Rin didn’t question. Selena heard her boots scrambling back as Selena stood and turned on the Duel Disk.

“I activate Polymerization from my hand and summon Lunalight Cat Dancer!”

Selena’s monster appeared in a flash of light, and at a gesture, the cat lady struck the door with a well placed kick. The door went flying off its hinges, slamming against the far end. Selena winced — thank god Rin had stepped to the  _ side _ and not just stepped back.

As she thought that, the white faced girl leaned into view, and for just a moment, Selena hesitated. It was like the first time she’d seen Yuzu — a weird, crawling sensation up her spine as her eyes met eyes that looked just like her own in a mirror. It was harder to mistake this girl for a reflection than it had been with Yuzu, though. Selena’s and Yuzu’s hair were about the same length, but this girl seemed to have chopped off most of her hair on her own, and it was sort of fluffed as though to hide any uneven ends.

Rin’s eyes flickered over the unconscious Obelisk Force soldier, and then to Selena. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I know you don’t want to trust me,” Selena said. “And this is probably the first time you’ve met someone with the same face as you. But we don’t have time — we need to go.”

Rin looked like she was going to say something when her gaze flickered, and her eyes widened.

“You’re bleeding!”

Selena blinked. She looked where Rin pointed. Sure enough, a sizeable trail of blood was running down from the crook of her elbow. Damn. That struggle must have jostled it. She winced and pressed two fingers to the wound.

“It’s fine,” she said. “We have to go, now. There’s one other girl here, and I want to see if we can find her before we —”

“We can do that when you’re not bleeding out! Hold still!”

Rin grabbed Selena’s wrist and forced her to step closer. Selena automatically tried to protest, but Rin had a surprisingly firm grip, and she seemed accustomed to hanging on to squirmy patients. Making a tutting sound, Rin reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief.

“It’s probably not as clean as it should be, but it’s better than bleeding out,” Rin said. “Now seriously — hold  _ still _ !”

Reluctantly, Selena stilled. Rin tore the handkerchief into strips, and folded one of them up to press against the bloody spot. As she worked to tie the pad on, her eyes flickered to the unconscious Obelisk soldier.

“Did you take care of that guy?”

“Yeah.”

Rin’s lips briefly pursed, and Selena wasn’t sure, but she thought she looked a bit impressed. She pulled the strips tight around Selena’s wound, and patted it.

“All right,” she said. “That ought to hold if you don’t move too much.”

She looked up at Selena, then, and her burning, determined gaze briefly took Selena’s breath away. Yuzu’s gaze had been similar, she remembered, it had been what had made her finally stop and listen to her. But Rin’s...there was a harder edge to her gaze, to the way she held herself, like she was ready to throw a punch at a moment’s notice. Like she was ready to run in a blink. She had the edge of someone who had spent most of her life running, and Selena realized that all at once, she felt like she  _ knew _ Rin, more than she had Yuzu. That they had lived lives similar to each other. She wondered if Rin thought the same.

“You said there’s another one of us here?” Rin asked.

“At least,” Selena said. “I’d like to see if we can get her out, too. But if you want to try and break for it...”

“No way,” Rin said, punching her hand against her palm. “If someone else is caught here too, I won’t leave without her! Besides...I want a chance to do this, too.”

She lightly kicked her heel against the unconscious Obelisk solider, and grinned. Selena found herself grinning back. So this Rin was a fighter, huh? Selena could get into that.

“Let’s get moving, then.”

Selena took off, and she was pleased to see that Rin kept up easily. 

“So you got caught by these bastards too?” Rin called to her as they ran. “What are they after us for?”

Selena tightened her lips. She didn’t really want to try and get into explaining her presence here to Rin while running. She suspected Rin wouldn’t take kindly to hearing Selena used to be one of “those bastards.”

“I don’t know,” she said, focusing on the second question. “But I know that they need all four of us, so we need to make sure they at least don’t have one of us.”

“Four of us?? There are  _ four _ of us??”

Selena nodded grimly, but there wasn’t time to explain that bit, either — even if she’d known how to.

“There are a lot of powerful duelists here and we might have to fight our way out. You have cards?”

Rin slapped the pocket of her shorts, and Selena nodded.

“We’ll have to try and get you a Duel Disk. Until then —”

An Obelisk soldier careened around the corner and Selena skidded to a stop before she ran smack into him.

To Selena’s surprise, Rin was the fastest.

Roaring a battle cry, Rin rocketed forward. She flew threw the air, her fist colliding with the boy’s jaw so hard that he went careening back into the wall. He didn’t have a chance to recover before Rin’s knee was in his stomach, and she’d flipped him onto the ground.

Selena was left staring, open-mouthed at her, as Rin dumped the boy to the ground and snatched his wrist to grab his Duel Disk. How the  _ hell _ ...had she had some kind of training, too, or had that just been brute strength? Selena felt an extremely peculiar heat surging to her cheeks as her brain replayed the image of Rin taking him down with barely a flinch.

“You were saying?” Rin said, waving the Disk before sliding it onto her wrist.

Selena got herself back together, shaking her head.

“Not bad,” she said, a little more gruffly than she’d intended. “Let’s keep moving!”

“Roger!”

Rin slid her cards into the Disk as she hurtled after Selena. Selena thought she should show Rin how to use the teleporter, maybe even encourage her to run while Selena secured Ruri. At the very least, she needed to make sure  _ one  _ of them got out of here safely — 

Footsteps — ahead of them. Selena didn’t dare slow down, but she hyperfocused on the hallway. Up ahead, it split off into three directions. Which way should they go? Which way were the footsteps coming from?

They hit the intersection just as the trio of Obelisk Force soldiers met them from the right. Selena swore, lifting up her Duel Disk. Once again, though, Rin was fasted. Yelling, she charged straight at them. Selena swore and tried to grab her, but she was too quick. Luckily for them both, it seemed the Obelisk Force was just as shocked as Selena — Rin bowled straight through them, knocking two of them over and stepping on one of them as she kept running.

“Go the other way!” Rin shouted. “Split up!”

“Are you crazy?” Selena shouted after her, backing up from the third Obelisk soldier, who seemed conflicted about whether to go after Rin or snatch for Selena.

“You said they need all of us! I’ll catch up with you! Go go go!”

Brave, Selena thought. Brave and  _ stupid _ . This girl had no idea where she was or what this place was! She didn’t know why she was here, and she barely knew Selena.

_ Just like Yuzu _ , Selena thought, and the memory of Rin’s burning eyes shot through her.  _ Just like...me. _

Was she even half as brave and reckless as Rin? Maybe she’d have to hope she was — it was the only way she was getting out of this.

She whirled around and ran the opposite direction. It gave them precious seconds as the Obelisk Force tried to figure out who to chase — Rin must have suspected. Finally, two came after Selena, and one went the other way after Rin. Selena grit her teeth and pushed to run faster. She had to find Ruri, and then she and Rin could escape — 

She charged down two more hallways, but she was starting to flag. Taking on two Obelisk soldiers at once in her state might not end well, but she couldn’t keep running, either. She had to...but she had to....for Rin’s sake, too...

Her lungs were on fire, and her heart felt like it was going to burst. She couldn’t go much further. She couldn’t...couldn’t...if only she and Rin hadn’t split up, maybe they could have taken them, two against three...

As she thought that, she staggered through a door at the end of a hall, and into a wide, dark room. It was lit only by strange glowing tubes that lined the walls, with some strange, tiny wriggling things inside them. Selena curled her lip and didn’t look too closely. There were stairs, though, leading down into the rest of the room. And in the center of it...

“Rin!” Selena gasped. “You got away!”

She staggered down the steps. Rin didn’t move. That was weird. She didn’t even turn to face Selena...

“Rin, I think we need — we need to cut our losses. We need to get out, now. We can come back for Ruri. As long as we...”

Rin still wasn’t moving. Why was she just  _ standing _ there? Selena stumbled towards her, reaching for her shoulder.

“Rin? Are you listening to me?”

Her fingers nearly touched Rin’s shoulder. Then suddenly, Rin’s hand latched around her wrist. Selena’s eyes widened as she was suddenly flung forward. She hit the ground hard, and Rin’s knee landed on her back as she twisted her Duel Disk arm behind her.

“Rin! What are you doing?? Let go!”

She tried desperately to turn her head, but she couldn’t see to Rin’s face.

“Rin!!”

“Dammit, finally!”

Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders, and Rin released her as she was dragged to her feet. Selena threw herself against them, but she was so  _ tired _ . She couldn’t struggle free.

“Had enough of chasing you around,” the Obelisk boy snapped, and Selena felt the prick in her arm. No, no, no! She could still — she could still get away — she still had the teleporting Duel Disk!

It was no use. The Disk was unlatched and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

“Rin!” Selena cried. “Rin, run! Use the Disk, get out of here!”

But Rin didn’t move. She only stood there. And for the first time, Selena could see her eyes.

Her eyes were all wrong. They were blank, and staring, and without any of the burning determination that Selena remembered. Her legs were starting to get weak, and she sagged. Rin only stared, blank faced and dead-eyed.

“Rin!” Selena cried again, but her voice came out in a whisper. Her heart shrieked in her chest, but as the drug rushed through her, it was starting to slow. She could feel the blood seeping through and soaking the remains of Rin’s handkerchief around her elbow.

Had she been wrong? Had Rin been an enemy all the time? Or had something happened to her?

Her eyes were all wrong. Selena’s eyes started to droop, and she tried to keep her gaze on Rin, tried to will her to wake up, to run away.

“I...I promise...I’ll...I’ll make sure...I get you back...to...to Yugo...” Selena mumbled. “I...I promise.”

Maybe it was only her imagination, but she thought she saw Rin’s eyes flicker. For a moment, she thought she saw the fire come back into her eyes.

Then it was gone, and soon, so was Selena.


End file.
